Pour quelques mots
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: Os- Sterek- PWP Stiles ne pensait pas quand disant ses quelques mots, il aurait eut a courir pour sa vie dans la forêt. Pourtant il aurait du s'en douter avec Derek...


**Bonjouuuuuuuuur :3 **

**Je me suis perdue xD j'ai vu de la lumière, j'avais un envie de citron et paf xD **

**Je quitte une nouvelle fois Avengers pour un zoli anniversaire, j'ai nommée Lisen chérie :3 toi et moi et le frigo c'est tellement d'amour dans notre vie xD alors joyeux anniversaire ma belle :) j'espère que cela te plaira.**

**Pour les autres ceci est un PWP XD avec une grosse touche guimauve a la fin...mouais que voulez vous, on se refait pas xD (allez la période des anniversaires touche à sa fin je peux le faire! déjà que je suis trop étonné d'être a l'heure...)**

**Bêta pour sa toute première j'ai nommé Nox Croquelune ! Qui a gentiment proposé de m'aider :) merciiiiiiiii ma belle toute belle que je pervertis avec envie :3**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisounours :3**

Il savait que s'il ralentissait il allait mourir. Mais quelle idée, il avait eu ! Tout ça pour quelques mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Ses poumons étaient en feu et pourtant le féroce grognement derrière lui l'obligea a accélérer encore et à courir plus vite. Il allait mourir, se répéta-t-il avant de sentir un grand choc dans son dos, lui faisant un mal de chien, avant d'atterrir, nez le premier, dans la mousse et les feuilles mortes. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant à cause du choc, alors qu'il sentait son poids sur lui. En une seconde, il se fit retourner et tomba sur les yeux rouges de Derek, grognant violemment au visage de Stiles qui blanchit dangereusement. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment peur. Peur comme jamais, alors que le puissant corps de Derek se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, visiblement enragé, à deux doigts de le déchiqueter.

Comment allait-il se sortir d'ici ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que prit d'un regain de courage, ou de stupidité, il commença à se débattre, essayant de repousser son assaillant. Derek grogna encore plus fort, en prenant ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, s'appuyant presque de tout son poids. Les yeux rouges n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siens. Stiles pouvait sentir la bête gronder sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, à la merci des crocs et des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau sans pour autant encore la percer.

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'affola Stiles en se tortillant. Je te jure !

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pour de simples mots. Derek, qui avait visiblement laissé sa part d'animal prendre le dessus, gronda encore plus fort en l'entendant, faisant presque vibrer le sol. Le loup-garou se redressa légèrement sur ses hanches pour prendre les maigres poignets de l'adolescent d'une main, levant l'autre en l'air, toutes griffes dehors. Il en pointa une au-dessus des yeux du pauvre Stiles, qui n'osa plus parler, suivant la griffe tranchante, descendre jusqu'à sa bouche, frôlant dangereusement la lèvre sans l'entailler. Elle descendit sur sa poitrine, faisant bloquer la respiration de Stiles qui essayait de rentrer le ventre dans un mouvement désespéré, essayant d'éloigner sa peau le plus loin possible de cette arme naturelle si tranchante. La griffe descendit encore, fixée par les deux regards et Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement, lorsqu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus au niveau du nombril, tirant sur le tee-shirt pour le déchirer sur les 10 derniers centimètres. Le cœur de Stiles sembla s'arrêter, ne remarquant pas que la main qui le tenait était descendue elle aussi sur ses côtes pour le maintenir au sol. Soudainement Derek agrippa le tee-shirt, en le perçant de ses griffes, le tirant légèrement pour glisser sa tête en dessous. Stiles en resta stupéfait un instant, avant de pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer sur sa peau. Humide, chaude. Et cela le paniqua aussitôt.

-Arrête ça, frémit Stiles, avant d'essayer de le repousser.

La tête de Derek ressortit aussi vite qu'elle avait été à se glisser sous le tee-shirt, les cheveux ébouriffés étrangement.

-Je t'en prie, gémit Stiles en essayant de le repousser. Je ne le dirais plus, je te le promets. Je…

Mais la phrase mourut dans la bouche que Derek venait de recouvrir rageusement d'une main, resserrant ses cuisses sur le corps fin sous lui. Les yeux rouges fusillèrent une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, alors que Derek grognait encore et encore. Il réussit à reprendre suffisamment forme humaine pour pouvoir parler, malgré les griffes et ses yeux rougissant.

-Ne dis plus un mot, ordonna Derek d'une voix étrange grave.

Stiles fixa ses yeux et la peur sembla étrangement se calmer. Malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, il hocha timidement la tête. Cela satisfait l'autre puisqu'il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui, découvrant ses dents trop longues, pour les faire glisser sur la peau tendre du cou. Stiles se tendit une nouvelle fois, poussa un marmonnement derrière la main de Derek.

Alors il allait le mordre? C'était ça ? Il allait être torturé à coup de griffes et de crocs. Mais son souffle se coupa quand des lèvres remplacèrent les dents, pour venir suçoter délicatement la peau. La main sur sa bouche glissa dans son cou, alors que le cœur s'affolait davantage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Stiles n'osant même pas bouger, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Silence, ordonna Derek dans un souffle avant que la langue ne remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

La peau de Stiles le brûlait, alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Les mains de Derek passèrent soudainement sous le tee-shirt de Stiles, mais il n'arrivait visiblement pas à faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il tira violemment le tissu et le déchira. Stiles jappa, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Derek descendirent sur le torse fin enfin dévoilé et se mit à le lécher contentieusement. Stiles ne put que se cambrer, des sensations nouvelles se mettant à déferler en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les lèvres se refermèrent sur un téton, pour le mordiller entre ses crocs.

Stiles se tortilla, ses mains se posant sur les épaules larges, mais il n'arrivait pas à repousser vraiment le loup. Pas qu'il en est envie d'ailleurs. Il était à 2 doigts de mourir à peine 5 minutes plutôt, et là il se… Mais qu'est-ce que Derek lui faisait ? Les lèvres descendirent sur son ventre alors que les mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches, enfonçant légèrement les ongles pointues dans la peau.

-Derek, appela-t-il ne sachant vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le loup grogna bassement contre son ventre, avant de se redresser, ses yeux toujours aussi rouge, fixant le pauvre adolescent qui cherchait une réponse.

-Tu ne te tais jamais, mais ta langue va servir à autre chose, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, alors que Derek ne s'occupait pas de son immobilité et glissant sa langue pour lécher ses lèvres, avant de prendre rapidement son menton, pour lui ouvrir la bouche et s'y glisser avec un grognement de plaisir qui résonna dans le corps en dessous de lui. Stiles voulut protester, dire quelque chose mais au lui de ça sa langue rencontra celle de Derek et déclencha un violent frisson, comme un courant électrique qui le fit se serrer contre lui dans un mouvement compulsif alors que sa langue entrait dans un ballet endiablé. Stiles envoya valser sa conscience, après tout il était au milieu des bois en plein nuit, couché à même le sol et torse nu, avec un loup alpha très dominant sur lui. Oui les choses étaient parfaitement normales tant que cette langue resterait contre la sienne.

Dieu, il avait déjà embrassé, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir maintenant. Malgré l'air humide et frais, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Son cœur raisonnait dans chaque partie de son corps comme un tam-tam. Derek se redressa rapidement, enhardi par la réaction de Stiles et enleva rapidement sa veste puis son teeshirt, faisant rougir l'adolescent. Le loup prit ses mains pour les poser sur son torse pour l'encourager à le toucher, avant de revenir contre ses lèvres. Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les battements affolés du loup sous ses doigts. Un véritable enchantement, tout comme sa peau.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il essaya de se calmer quand Derek libéra sa bouche, mais ce ne fut que pour repartir à l'assaut de son corps. Le loup lécha, happa, suçota chaque centimètres de sa peau, semblant y savourer le goût sucrée. Stiles passa ses mains sur les épaules larges de Derek, sentant une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa bouche alors que le loup descendait toujours plus. Dès qu'il fut arrivé à la barrière du pantalon, il tira dessus pour le faire tomber mais ses griffes finirent par déchirer l'attache.

-Hé ! couina Stiles en voyant les dégâts, c'est mon jean préfé…

L'adolescent ne finit jamais sa phrase et s'arqua brusquement dans un gémissement puissant. Derek venait de tirer sur son pantalon mais également sur son boxer, dévoilant son sexe érigé et l'avait pris quasiment aussitôt en bouche. La bouche de Derek était tellement chaude qu'il crut défaillir. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur Derek qui enroulait sa langue autour de son membre, avant de relever son regard incandescent vers lui.

Stiles sentit sa respiration s'arrêter alors que le loup faisait sortir le membre lentement de ses lèvres, avec un léger sourire. Stiles put sentir l'air frais sur sa peau sensible maintenant humide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait dire, mais pourtant sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler. Mais celle de Derek eut le même mouvement pour laisser sortir sa langue et lui donner un léger coup sur le haut du gland. Ne s'y attendant pas, Stiles s'arqua brusquement, essayant d'attraper quelque chose mais il ne trouva que des vieilles feuilles mortes. Derek était en train de laper presque comme un chien le bout de son membre, avant de venir poser ses lèvres dessus, commençant à aspirer, presque téter alors que les yeux rouges ne le quittaient pas.

Le plus jeune ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard si dominateur et dû lever les yeux au ciel, cherchant désespérément à garder le contrôle de son corps, mais voir Derek comme ça, sentir sa langue, ses doigts, c'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop. Mais l'alpha n'apprécia pas du tout qu'il se dérobe à son regard et enfonça ses griffes dans ses cuisses suffisamment pour lui faire mal mais pas assez pour percer la peau.

Stiles se redressa en gémissant, prêt à lui hurler dessus, mais dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux plus rouges, Derek le prit compléter en bouche, vainqueur. Stiles gronda fortement incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et agrippa les cheveux bruns avec force. Tant pis s'il mourrait pour ça, tant qu'il restait dans la bouche de Derek pour toujours. Alors si ce n'était pas le cas, autant crever tout de suite. Le loup fit glisser ses griffes sur la peau tendre d'une des cuisses sans l'abîmer et Stiles se tendit se sachant pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Mais Derek entama un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa tête et Stiles ne pensa plus à rien d'autres qu'aux lèvres, à la langue et aux yeux de Derek qui semblait le dévorer. Aussi bien son corps que son âme.

Il savait que Derek avait toujours été doué de sa langue, mais aujourd'hui il se surpassait. Et en quelques minutes il se sentit déjà au bout de ses forces et tira ses cheveux pour le repousser.

-Derek, arrête… Je t'en prie.

Mais le loup ne sembla pas vouloir bouger pour un sou, continuant de lécher, mordiller encore et encore. Mais Stiles tira plus fort, commençant à tenter de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il voulait plus. Mais le grondement féroce qui raisonna dans tout le corps de Derek le stoppa net. Cela avait été si puissant que le corps de Stiles en avait tremblé tout comme le membre encore entre les lèvres du loup. Il s'était sentit à la fois excité et terrorisé. C'est l'effet que lui faisait souvent Derek. Sa dominance le faisait le redouter mais cela l'attirait aussi, l'enflammant littéralement.

Le loup engloutit une nouvelle fois le membre autant qu'il le put, faisant effleurer ses canines anormalement longues et Stiles n'osa plus bouger par peur d'être blessé. Il dût se retenir de se tortiller lorsque la langue vient masser son membre toujours en bouche. Il haletait de plus en plus mais il n'en ressentait même pas de gêne. Non il se sentait étrangement farouche, presque sauvage. Car il fallait l'avouer il avait quelques chose d'animal à le faire directement au sol au milieu de la forêt. Alors finalement qu'il puisse se montrer bruyant ou un peu brusque n'avait aucun importance. Sa main revient dans les cheveux de Derek pour les malmener et finalement le loup finit enfin par se relever avant qu'il ne craque.

Stiles essaya aussitôt de l'attirer contre lui. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher, le goûter. Derek grogna mais sembla enclin à lui céder cela car il vint lui donner un simple baiser qui frustra le jeune homme plus qu'autre chose.

-Dis-le encore ! gronda soudainement Derek.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent alors qu'il se figea un instant avant de bougonner légèrement pour finalement tenter de l'attirer dans un baiser en se redressant sans rien répondre. Mais c'était mal connaître Derek, qui le plaqua de nouveau au sol, utilisant son corps puissant et ferme.

-Dis-le ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Mais Stiles détourna simplement la tête gêné, incapable pour une fois de dire quoi que ce soit, ni de partir, bloqué entre les mains fermes du loup. Les yeux rougirent encore plus, alors que le jeune homme déglutit. Une main griffue lui prit le visage pour le tourner vers son interlocuteur et sa bouche fut capturée par une autre. Les lèvres semblèrent s'affronter alors que Stiles s'agrippa à la nuque du loup en gémissant ouvertement. Le goût du sang se rependit un instant dans leur brûlant échange mais aucun ne savait de qui cela venait. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Vraiment aucune… La seule chose qui comptait c'était les lèvres de l'autre, les langues agiles qui se caressaient, le souffle qui manquait. Et Stiles n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de se frotter contre Derek. C'était trop pour lui. Mais il lui semblait en même temps inconcevable pour lui de s'arrêter.

Mais comme s'il venait d'entendre ses pensées, Derek relâcha la bouche pour descendre dans le cou et commencer à le mordre avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

-Redis-le… Ose le redire….

Stiles grogna et tenta de le repousser comme un beau diable mais Derek le ceintura sans aucun problème alors qu'il continuait sa tâche, laissant la langue remonter le cou, passant sur la pomme d'Adam qu'il mordilla puis il redessina le menton, avant de lui foudroyer du regard pour l'inciter à répondre.

-Même pas en rêve !

Un nouveau grondement bestial secoua leur deux corps, avant que Derek ne s'assoit entre les cuisses de Stiles le contemplant pendant de longues secondes de manière supérieure. Un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres déclenchant un frisson chez le garçon, mais il était incapable de dire si c'était de crainte ou d'envie.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te faire crier.

Stiles allait protester mais le loup lui agrippa les hanches et le retourna comme s'il n'était rien. Stiles glapit, se retrouvant à genoux, les fesses en l'air et il essaya de se redresser s'aidant de ses mains. Mais dès qu'il se trouva à 4 pattes, des mains pourvues de griffes se posèrent sur ses cottes pour l'immobiliser. Cette fois Stiles ne pensa même pas à se débattre alors que les griffes parcourraient son dos. Elles s'enfonçaient à la limite de lui faire mal, mais sans pénétrer la chair, restant ainsi dans l'excitation. Elles descendirent dans le creux des reins, venant caresser le fessier ferme et nerveux du garçon, qui retint sa respiration, incapable de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Si Derek voulait continuer et aller plus loin, avec ses griffes, il ne pouvait pas le préparer correctement. Et une vague bouffée d'angoisse prit Stiles lorsqu'il s'imagina le loup tellement énervé le prenant sans s'occuper de lui avant. Mais à peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit que les deux mains écartèrent les fesses, pour laisser passer quelque chose de chaud et d'humide faisant presque ruer le pauvre garçon.

-Bordel Derek, gémit Stiles en venant chercher une des mains sur sa hanche pour la serrer fortement.

Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage, trop d'émotions circulaient en lui. Derek n'avait vraiment aucune pitié avec lui. Et au moment où il crut qu'il allait craquer, la main qu'il tenait la saisit à son tour. Stiles hoqueta rapidement avant que ses doigts ne soient soudainement plongés dans un antre chaud et d'humide. La seconde suivante, Derek en faisait déjà le tour avec sa langue. Stiles n'eut même pas eu le temps de comprendre, que Derek enfonçait les doigts humides de Stiles en lui. Le jeune homme grogna mais fut incapable de l'arrêter. Les griffes du loup garous enserraient son poignet avec force. Stiles tenta tout de même, trouvant cela étrange de se préparer lui-même, mais Derek dictait toujours tout. Et la langue revint aider les doigts, coupant la chique de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de toute manière ? Il était devenu la marionnette de Derek et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était gémir car même s'il s'agissait de ses doigts, Derek contrôlait la vitesse et la profondeur. Et c'était bon. Divinement bon. Comme la bouche qui descendait sans pudeur pour venir aspirer ses bourses.

Si l'autre main de Derek ne maintenait pas sa hanche, il se serait écrasé au sol pour gémir davantage son plaisir encore et encore. Derek avait raison, il allait bientôt crier s'il continuait comme ça. Mais le moment où il sentit son corps prêt à tout lâcher, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Encore une fois. La bouche disparut, ses propres doigts furent enlevés et cela déclencha un grognement chez l'humain qui fit rire le loup.

-Si tu crois me faire peur, grogna Derek en venant mordiller sa nuque.

-C'est facile toi tu as ahhh….

Stiles tenta d'étouffer son cri lorsque le loup s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de reins.

-Tu triches, souffla-t-il lorsque Derek cessa enfin de bouger pour le laisser s'habituer.

Derek lui couvrit encore une fois la nuque de baisers, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, alors que ses mains griffues venaient se planter dans la mousse au sol sous Stiles. Il prit le temps de venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de l'humain avant de donner un puissant coup de reins déclenchant un gémissement perché de Stiles.

-Là je triche, souffla-t-il avant de recommencer.

Les coups étaient atrocement lents, mais terriblement profonds et forts. Stiles se sentit d'ailleurs presque faiblir sous les coups et du se pencher davantage en avant. Ou alors c'était pour en avoir encore plus. Pour sentir ce désir monter encore plus fort en lui. Il agrippa la main de Derek dans la terre et la serra à son tour en murmurant son nom. Pour lui dire d'arrêter ? De continuer ? Encore plus fort ? Plus vite ? Derek n'avait qu'à choisir, il était l'alpha de toute manière.

Mais Derek était déjà loin lui aussi, incapable de décider, seul ses instincts primaires semblaient avoir pris le contrôle comme en témoignait ses yeux rouges. Le loup était complètement affolé par l'odeur de plaisir que dégageait Stiles. Une odeur si alléchante qui donnait envie de le mordre uniquement pour le posséder d'avantage. Il voulait le dominer, le marquer comme sien. Alors il le recouvrit de son corps, collant son torse contre le dos frêle, avant de passer un bras autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore et aller toujours plus profondément. Stiles aurait eu tous ses esprits, il aurait sûrement fait un blague comme quoi Derek essayait de rentrer tout son corps complètement en lui, mais là tout ce qu'il faisait c'était essayer de ne pas craquer tout de suite sous les coups de reins tous plus dévastateurs pour son corps faible.

Mais ses bras finirent par lâcher, il posa sa tête sur le reste de leurs vêtements, haletant et gémissant. Pas une seule fois Derek le lâcha, comme s'il s'était greffé à lui. Cette pensée fit sourire une seconde Stiles avant que la main qui ne le tenait pas s'empare de son membre. Il glapit incertain quant à la menace des griffes si prêt d'une partie de lui si sensible. Mais le plaisir qui se décupla en même temps que le nombre d'aller et venu en lui, il ne pensa même pas à dire quelque chose, trop avide de sensation. Il voulait y arriver, il touchait presque cette chose qui grandissait dans son ventre que Derek semblait frapper encore et encore sans aucun remord.

Lorsqu'il eut l'impression que son corps explosait en mille morceaux, Stiles se tourna et mordit férocement dans le bras de Derek juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaitre tellement son orgasme était dévastateur. D'ailleurs un grondement dur et puissant l'accompagna, faisant s'enfuir sûrement tous les animaux autour d'eux alors que Derek rendait aussi les armes resserrant encore son étreinte sur lui en faire mal. Lorsque Stiles se souvient comment respirer, il se laissa choir au sol, sans penser même à se rhabiller ou même parler. Tant pis pour les feuilles mortes. Derek, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui, le contemplait d'un air satisfait, retrouvant déjà son souffle, alors qu'il n'était même pas sorti du jeune homme. Il vint encore une fois picorer la nuque de celui-ci, mais avec douceur cette fois, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible de l'humain. Et il grogna sa satisfaction en voyant la peau frissonner.

-Redis-le, murmura-t-il en se couchant contre lui, toujours en lui.

Il faillit gémir en sentant Stiles se resserrer autour de lui, alors qu'il soupirait, vexé.

-T'es encore là-dessus, ronchonna-t-il en se cachant dans son bras.

-Dis-le Stiles, répéta Derek en l'enlaçant.

Il y eut un long silence simplement comblé par les baisers de Derek déposé sur les épaules, avant que la voix faible de Stiles ne finisse par s'élever, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

-Je t'aime…

Le grondement que poussa Derek raisonna dans la forêt alors que Stiles le sentait de nouveau durcir en lui.

-Ah non, tu vas me tuer, hurla-t-il en tentant de ramper, mais cela ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage Derek qui le plaqua au sol.

-Redis-le encore, ronronna-t-il presque en l'embrassant voracement.

-Rêve ! Je ne le dirais plus jamais, tu entends! Plus jamais ! Non t'as pas le droit de te servir de ça !

Mais Derek n'en avait rien à faire. Et son loup était pareil. Son compagnon l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ça et les petits cris qu'il poussait lorsqu'il le touchait comme ça….

**J'avais prévenu xD pas trop déçue? **


End file.
